


Unbelievable!

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Movie Watching, forced breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grapple has to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable!

**Author's Note:**

> written for the May 21, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting. This ended up not coming out nearly as cracky as I wanted it to. :/

Title: Unbelievable!  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters: Jazz, Grapple  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: Cliffhanger  
Notes: written for the May 21, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting. This ended up not coming out nearly as cracky as I wanted it to. :/

 

  
Grapple settled down next to Jazz on the sofa the Twins had situated in front of the viewscreeen they had converted to receive local television signals with an energon cube in one hand and a data pad and stylus in the other. Hoist had shoved him out of his workshop earlier, citing a need for him to “get out and about for a while”. He hadn’t gone out, and in fact had no plans of abandoning the design he was working on, but he hadn’t retreated to his quarters and he had given in to Hoist’s implication that he needed to socialize with at least one other mech.

Jazz grinned at him as he settled in. “Hey, Grapple! How’s it hanging?”

“Hanging?” The architect gave the saboteur a confused look.

“Slang, my mech. Slang.” Jazz’s grin widened. “It changes fast here on Earth. Ya gotta keep up with the times.”

“I see. So, what does it mean?”

“I was asking how you were doing and how things were.” The smaller mech picked up the viewscreen’s remote control and started flipping through channels. “So, how’s it hanging?”

“I am …well, I’m annoyed actually. Hoist forced me out of the workroom and made me come out here to socialize and I’m in the middle of a project. An important project, which could very well revolutionize our living situation here on Earth while still minimizing our impact on local resources!” Grapple brandished his datapad as proof. “Just look! It’s beautiful!”

Jazz gave the datapad a look. “Grapple, you’re an amazing architect, but that doesn’t even begin to look livable. And believe me, I’ve been in some really unlivable places so I know what I’m talking about. I think maybe Hoist was right and you need to take a little time off. Clear your processor a bit before getting back to work.”

“Unlivable!? What do you mean it’s unlivable?!” The larger mech ignored the rest of Jazz’s admonishment. “My design in wonderful! It’s—“

“No, it’s not.” The saboteur put a hand over the datapad’s screen. “And I’ll be happy to go over it with you, but only after you’ve had that energon and sat through a movie with me. You really do need a break right now.”

Grapple made a displeased sound, but set the datapad down on the sofa between them. “Very well. Better a movie than you sending Ratchet after me.”

“That’s the spirit.” Jazz turned up the volume a bit and settled in to watch the movie he had chosen.

Grapple sighed as the movie opened with a man on a mountainside.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but a strangely plotted action movie involving mountain climbing and stolen money was not at all what he thought Jazz had picked for them to watch. The saboteur had obviously enjoyed it—Jazz laughed at some of the more contrived scenes, made commentary on the improbability of humans being able to perform certain actions and mocked the overall unbelievability of the entire scenario. Grapple had, in turn, spent most of that time being completely mystified about how the humans had even come up with such an idea.

He turned to the saboteur with utter confusion as the ending credits crossed the screen. “Jazz… what did we just watch?”

“That, my mech, was a Stallone movie.” Jazz gave him an amused grin. “They’re a riot; most of the stuff he does just ain’t believable. The Humans eat it up, though.”

“It didn’t make any sense! And the plot was so full of holes that I think Omega Supreme might have fit through them!”

“And that was the point. We were just here for fun and to take our minds off for a while.” The saboteur turned off the TV and tossed the remote onto the sofa next to Grapple’s datapad. “Do you feel any better, now that you’ve had your mind off those plans for a while?”

Grapple picked up the datapad and looked at it. Almost immediately, he could see what Jazz had meant by the design being unlivable. “Yes, Jazz. I believe I do.”


End file.
